I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Draco and Harry have been meeting for a year with no strings attached.Draco finally tells Harry thay can meet no more because he is now betrothed.Harry is not upset til learning that the last meeting created a new beginning neither expected.Mpreg.Request.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:** I don't own Harry Potter!

**NOTE: **This is the story request for** animeangel088**. I really am sorry for the wait... I hope the title is okay... (Please send me a message with complaints, concerns, ideas, names, events, and anything else you want to see in your story!)

**Warning: First part is rated M for very mature! SLASH!**

****

**I Believe in a Thing Called Love**

"Damn, Potter," Draco Malfoy laughed lowly, "Did your arse get tighter over the summer break?"

"No, Malfoy," Harry Potter panted, "you just weren't around to stretch it out." Draco laughed and began to thrust harder and faster.

Harry moaned loudly so Draco gently covered his mouth with the hand not holding his manhood. "That's not a good idea Potter," he smirked. "What would Granger do if we got caught? After all, having sex in old classrooms isn't exactly allowed."

Harry turned to glare at the Slytherin, which was entirely ineffective because Draco chose that moment to stroke an inner part of Harry that made the Gryffindor see stars. Instead of his mouth opening in a smart retort, it opened in a silent scream and he closed his eyes. "Hmm..." Draco said as he gripped Harry's hips, "I know how to shut you up now." Each following thrust he delivered to the Golden Boy's backside hit that special spot. Harry could feel his release as it began to bubble in his stomach. He moved his hips in time with Draco's thrusts and held the desk he was bent over tightly in his hands.

"Come on, Malfoy," Harry taunted. "I know you can go harder." Harry moaned when Draco did just that. Harry couldn't recall one time when Malfoy had felt so good inside of him. They had been meeting this way since just after sixth year started. Harry could not even remember why he and his archrival had decided to start shagging on a weekly basis. All he knew was that he would not be able to last much longer, especially if the Slytherin behind him kept sucking and biting the back of his neck... The blonde had never done that before...

"Come on, Potter," Draco said as he bit down onto a sensitive part of Harry's neck. The Gryffindor could not reply as his breathing hitched and his muscles began to tighten. Draco growled as his shaft was tightened around and he began thrusting faster. Neither he nor the boy-who-lived would last much longer, but he was determined to make Harry go first. It was always much more pleasurable for him to continue pounding into Harry while he was experiencing his own orgasm. Then Draco would follow.

Harry finally could take no more and used his hand to silence the loud scream he emitted when he came. His body shook with the force of his orgasm and he nearly cried from the pleasure when he felt that Draco wasn't slowing down. He allowed Draco to enjoy the effects of his orgasm and tried to clench his muscles tighter around the thick shaft inside of him. And that was what finally pushed Draco over the edge. He groaned as his seed spilled into Harry. He rode out his orgasm a little longer before slowly pulling out of the exhausted Gryffindor.

Harry was bent limply over his desk trying to steady his breathing. He would definitely have to say that that had to have been the best shag ever. He told Draco just that and added, "What's wrong with you?"

Draco grabbed his wand from his discarded robes and used a cleaning charm on the both of them. He chuckled and tossed Harry his clothes. "Well, I decided that since this would be our last meeting, I'd make it extra special."

"Last meeting?" Harry questioned as he pulled on his boxers with weak arms.

"I am betrothed to be married..." Draco replied with no more explanation.

"Really?" Harry asked pulling on his pants next. "Are you okay with it?"

"Potter, if I wanted to share my feelings I'd tell someone who wasn't just a fuckbuddy... Wouldn't I?" Draco retorted icily.

"Alright, _fuckbuddy,_" Harry bit out angrily, "I'll take my concern somewhere else. Sorry for being a decent human being... And I do hope that the next time you decide to shag someone for over a year without caring the tiniest bit about their feelings, you won't be such a git when they happen to show any type of concern towards you... You poncy arse." With that last angry exchange Harry hastily threw his robe over his shoulder and left his tie to hang loosely around his neck. "Congradulations, by the way," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the abandoned classroom for the last time...

Harry angrily made his way to the library. Snape had assigned an especially long essay for the first day back after summer break. He was eager to think about something other than the blonde bastard he had just parted ways with. Why had they even started shagging? Harry felt nothing romantic towards the Malfoy heir, and it was obvious that Draco's feelings were mutual. Draco was such a git... Harry growled as he walked into the nearly-deserted library.

Madam Pince sent Harry a bright smile as he sat down at the table closest to the Potions section of the massive library. He waved back putting on a small smile until the older witch turned around. Harry frowned as he folded his robe and removed his tie. He set them down on his table to preserve his seat before he getting up to find the appropriate books he would need for his essay.

Harry was still fuming twenty minutes later as he poured himself completely into his essay. Snape would be proud that he knew so much about the many different potions and droughts that Goblin hair made when paired with Hippogriff blood or dark chocolate. (Harry believed the topic to be rather odd in comparison to every other topic Snape had assigned before...) Harry, in fact, was so consumed with his work that he failed to notice the tall figure slowly approaching him from behind. He failed to notice still as the figure sat in the seat right across from his own.

"Hello, Harry," the figure said loudly breaking Harry's concentration.

The Gryffindor jumped slightly and looked up. His bespectacled emerald eyes met with those of clear honey. He smiled at the newcomer. "Hello, Blaise... What brings you to the library?"

Blaise laughed and Harry could not help but notice how warm the deep sound made him feel... Odd. "I could ask you the same question... Granger isn't doing your essay today?" the dark-skinned teen teased.

"Actually," Harry smiled, "I couldn't find her to ask... I'm sure she's off shagging Ron somewhere."

Blaise laughed at this and then grew serious. "Speaking of shagging..." Harry's smile dropped and the anger that had slipped away when Blaise arrived sprang back into life. "Draco told you the news, yeah?"

"He did," Harry spat. "And I'm perfectly fine with that, but... He is such an arse!"

"Well, how would you feel if were forced into an arranged marriage?" Blaise asked.

"Good question," Harry said sarcastically. "Why don't I ask Malfoy?" He tapped his chin, "Oh, wait... I already did!" Blaise laughed and gently covered Harry's mouth with a soft hand. In his anger, Harry had grown rather loud. Harry pulled the hand from his mouth and whispered, "He bit my head off... Called me a 'fuckbuddy,' he did. Where in the bloody hell did he even get that from?"

Blaise just smiled and listened to the raven-haired teen rant. Draco was his best friend, and who better for Harry to yell at if he didn't want to yell and rant to Draco? "It wouldn't bother me if the git didn't talk to me for the rest of the year."

Little did Harry know that it would only be another month before the two exchanged words again...

**DrarryTLA**

Sorry for the wait! Tell me what's wrong or if it's okay! And I'm sorry that it isn't very long! As soon as I get feedback I'll work on more... Well, I'll work on more so that all I need to do is change/edit when you write back... Sound good? Be honest!

:D

:3

Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER... J.K. Rowling is the lucky creator. (I would have had so much with the characters if I had! LOL.) Eventually I'll write my own book with a lot of fun stuff, but until its finished you'll have to settle for me to getting my fun from characters that already exist._

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 2**

"That bloody bastard!" Harry fumed as he made his way down the corridor from the Infirmary. After waking up sick for the past few days Harry had no idea that when he finally decided to seek Madam Pompfrey's help that she would deliver news like what she had told him only minutes ago. Of course there was no way in hell it could even be true. He refused to believe the Medi-witch. Draco must have done something to him. Slipped him a potion disguised by pumpkin juice or maybe he even bullied an underclassmen into spiking his morning orange juice. What underclassmen wouldn't be scared of the seventh-year Ice Prince, who also happened to be Head Boy? That had to be it, and when Harry found the blonde bastard he would find out exactly what he had done to him.

As he silently fumed, the boy-who-lived was smartly avoided by all the students in the corridors, well all but one. When Harry rounded the corner to head to the moving staircases, he crashed into a tall, dark figure who chuckled as Harry fell to the ground. "In a hurry, Potter?" Blaise asked as he hela a hand out for the Gryffindor to take.

"Not really, Blaise," Harry laughed as he allowed the taller teen to pull him up.

"Where are you heading?" Blaise asked as he brushed off Harry's shoulder.

"I'm just looking for your best friend," Harry muttered darkly.

Blaise could both see the anger in Harry's emerald eyes and hear the malice in the shorter teen's voice. "If I may be so bold as to ask why?"

"Follow me," Harry whispered after he looked around. Obviously, Blaise thought, Harry did not want this news to be shared. Harry lead Blaise up the next set of frozen stairs before it could move. Then they went past the library and ended on a slightly unused corridor Blaise had never needed to walk down.

Before Blaise could ask what they were doing after they had walked the corridor three times, a door appeared just ahead of them. Harry smiled at the dark teen's confusion before opening the door and pulling him inside, glad to see the room had followed his orders. It mimicked his room at Grimmauld Place excellently. "What is this place?" Blaise asked in awe.

"Its my room," Harry smiled. "Please,have a seat." Blaise jumped when a chair appeared right next to him.

"You're joking," Blaise said as he took a seat.

Harry chuckled. "Only a little. This really is my room, but only the look and feel of it. We're still very much in the castle. This is the Room of Requirement."

"Room of Requirement?" Blaise repeated as he looked around. Harry's room certainly looked very comfortable and inviting.

"Yes," Harry nodded as he sat down at a small dexk in the corner of the large room. He still faced Blaise as he sat and continued. "I required a room where we could talk in private with no chance of anyone walking in on us."

"You must be plotting something involving the possible death of Draco, aren't you?" Blaise asked. When Harry only smiled darkly, Blaise's suspicions were nearly confirmed.

"I only wish to hurt him a little bit," Harry promised as he pinched his fingers.

"Would you like to tell me why now?" Blaise asked as he stood and walked over to the desk.

Harry looked away as he approached and took an angry breath. "He's done something to Madam Pompfrey and I think he slipped me some kind of potion. That, or he paid someone else to do it."

Blaise laughed. "Draco's been hoarded up in our dorms for the past week. Pansy Parkinson is giving him hell about the engagement. He's actually been quite lucky to avoid her as much as he has between classes. You'd think she never would have imagined he'd end up marrying her." He gave a Harry a stern look that the bespectled teen caught just as he turned back to face him. "Why do you think Draco's done something to you or Madam Pompfrey?"

"Is Parkinson really giving Draco hell?" Harry asked as his inner Gryffindor ignored his own turmoil to focus on another's. Pansy was a real brute of a girl, even without her pug-like features. Harry felt the smallest hint of sympathy for the blonde.

"Draco can handle himself where she's concerned," Blaise said as he gently grabbed Harry's chin and angled it up to him. "Now explain why you dragged me to this secluded, private room and accused my best friend of using a potion on you and messing with a highly experiened Medi-witch."

"Well," Harry began as he stared up into the honey eyes looking down at him, "something has to have happened to Pompfrey. She told me something that could never be wrong with me. I've been waking sick recently and it only happens in the mornings. Today I went to the Infirmary and I'll admit that Pompfrey is never wrong... But there's just no way she can be right this time." Harry pulled his chin from Blaise's grasp and stood to cross him arms idignantly over his chest.

"What did she say?" Blaise asked though he had a good idea of what the Medi-witch had told the teen before him. Of course Harry would not believe her, he had, after all, grown up in the Muggle world.

Harry bit his lip after several seconds of trying to tell Blaise what Pompfrey had told him. "I...I-I can't even say it because its so ridiculous!" he finished with a nervous chuckle. Blaise did not laugh with him. In fact, the look in Blaise's eyes was not very comforting. Dread was beginning to sink into Harry's stomach. He slowly looked down and placed a hand just over his belly-button. "Its... true isn't it?"

Blaise simply nodded. "Maybe you should lie down," he whispered gently.

Harry felt the air in his lungs rush out. The room started to spin. Blaise watched as Harry began to sway where he stood. He catiously moved to stand next to him and caught Harry as he passed out. He gently laid him down on his bed and cast a time revealing charm. Luckily breakfast was just ending and it was a Saturday. Neither teen had class. "I'll be right back," Blaise whispered as he hurriedly left the room. Harry would probably need some kind of calming drought when he woke back up...

**DrarryTLA**

"Headmaster," Madam Pompfrey called as she saw the old man leaving the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled as he came to a stop an waited for his old friend to catch up to him.

"Yes, my dear Poppy?" Dumbledore asked when Madam Pompfrey reached his side.

"Well, I have some news," the Medi-witch said rather nervously. What she wanted to tell her Headmaster violated her own rule of keeping patients' secrets. This particular case is different though, she justified. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself against the growing guilt. "Might we speak in your office? I fear this knowledge is too precious for any prying ears."

"But of course," Dumbledore said after a second. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling again. Poppy's news must be important...

_One hour later..._

Harry coud not remember a crazier dream... He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, vaguely noting he had remebered to take his glasses off before laying down. With a blurry look around, Harry immediately realized he was _not_ in his dorm room. Where were his glasses? He reached all around him before someone gently placed his glasses on him. "Looking for these?" a familiar voice asked with a warm chuckle.

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked over at Blaise. "I wasn't dreaming, was I?" he asked as he fell back down on the bed. "Of course I wasn't dreaming," he huffed angrily. "Goddamit!" he screamed. "Why is Fate trying to kill me every chance that sluttly harlot gets!"

Blaise snorted at the crude outburst. "I don't think Fate would appreciate you calling her a 'slutty harlot,'" he chuckled. Harry gave him a one-finger salute. Blaise pulled a small vial from his robes and held it over the Gryffindor's face, dangling it there teasingly before Harry finally grabbed it. "This is a harmless amount of calming drought. There will be no side effects for you..." Then Blaise's honey eyes traveled down to rest on Harry's stomach, "Or the baby."

"What am I gonna do?" Harry weakly asked after he swallowed every drop of the calming drought, pleasantly noting that it tasted of strawberries. He loved strawberries.

"How was it?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I love strawberries," Harry answered as he sat up feeling calmer already.

"Good," Blaise smiled. "I figured you would appreciate the taste after the morning you've had."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "Did you make it?" He had always known Blaise was a master at potions, perhaps better even than Draco.

"I did," Blaise replied with nod. "As to what you need to do... I think you need to tell Draco as soon as possible."

"Why?" Harry asked as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. "He's getting married as soon as school ends! And the only emotion I feel towards that bastard is anger!"

"Well, he is the father, isn't he?" Blaise asked as he joined Harry on the bed. Harry moved to sit next to him.

"Of course he is," Harry admitted. He had only ever had sex with Malfoy, and that had been the extent of their relationship. Sex was the only thing they ever had in common and Harry refused to share his first child with somone he did not love.

"He would help take care of the baby, Harry, if that's why you're reluctant to tell him," Blaise said reassuringly.

"I'm sure he would," Harry said honestly, "but the rest of the Wizarding Worl would not. And I don't even want to think about what his father would say or do. I'm not gonna let my child grow up in a world that will put him down because his parents can't stand each other."

"Well what happens when-" but before Blaise could finish asking his question, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew in from an open window neither teen noticed. Harry could have sworn no one could enter the room without his permission while he was inside... But then again, Dumbledore had a way of making things happen when they shouldn't have been able to.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry smiled as the large bird landed next to him and Blaise. The bird cooed and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap. Harry took the letter and opened it, recognizing the shaky script. After reading the letter he looked over to Blaise. "Dumbledore wants to see me in his office... Madam Pompfrey must've told him," he said dejectedly. Couldn't his life ever be kept just what it was supposed to be: his?

"Want me to go with you?" Blaise asked with concern lacing his deeper voice.

"Would you?" Harry asked in relief. "I have no idea how I'm going to tell Ron or Hermione." Then he looked down in sadness. "Ron'll probably never talk to me again."

Blaise could tell that these thoughts would not be very good for the Gryffindor to dwell on. "Well, let's go see what Professor Dumbledore wants, yeah? We can come back here if you wish afterwards."

"Okay," Harry said pulling himself together. He could dread telling his best friends later...

**DrarryTLA**

"Harry, my boy, come right in!" Dumbledore called from behind his desk when he heard his gargoyle move to allow entrance to his office. He was slightly surprised that his prized pupil was not alone. "Mister Zabini," he nodded.

The two teens sat as Blaise nodded back. "Sorry for not coming alone," Harry said with a smile he hoped would make Dumbledore let Blaise stay. Who could refuse the boy-who-lived with large, green puppy eyes?

"That is quite alright," Dumbledore smiled. He tapped his old wand on the edge of his desk and three steaming cups of tea appeared. "I believe you already know why I've called you to my office on such a lovely Saturday."

"I do," Harry said as he bowed his head.

"Madam Pompfrey apologizes for her telling me, but I feel she had no other choice." Harry nodded at Dumbledore's words. Pompfrey had not been in the wrong. "It is only the second month of your seventh and final year here at Hogwarts. You would be fully capable of taking care of a child if you were anybody else."

At this, Harry looked up in confusion. "I'm sorry, Professor. I think I misunderstood what you've just said."

Blaise clinched his fist as he began to see red. He was pretty fucking sure he heard and understood what their beloved Headmaster was implying.

"Harry, my boy," the old man said slowly, "the threat of Death Eaters is still all around us. The Wizarding World needs all of you, not the parts you don't dedicate to a child." His twinkling blue eyes flickered to the cup of tea briefly enough for Harry to miss it, but Blaise on the other hand seemed to see it in slow motion.

Blaise quickly reached over and grabbed Harry's cup. Dumbledore's smile twitched slightly as he brought the cup up to his nose. Honey eyes pierced Dumbledore's very soul as the dark teen stood to his full height. "Blaise?" Harry asked in concern as he noticed how angry his friend was.

"What in the hell were you trying to accomplish?" Blaise practically growled at their Headmaster.

Dumbledore stood with a reprimanding look on his face. "You will not talk to your Headmaster in that tone of voice. And I was trying to accomplish nothing."

"I am not naive!" Blaise exclaimed as he threw the tea cup against the closest wall. "I could smell the _Belladonna _the minute I lifted the cup from the table!"

"_Belladonna?" _Harry asked as he stood.

Blaise looked over at him. "_Belladonna _is the main ingredient in Potions that rid young witches and wizards of their unborn children. It is an old, highly illegal, and nearly undetectable way to do magical abortions."

"Only the baby's father have some say in this, and I know Harry will not want to drag him down with a child while they are so young," Dumbledore said smugly. "Furthermore, Harry is still underage and a resident of my school. Therefore, when it comes to matters of his well-being, no one can stop me."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Blaise said darkly. "The baby's father couldn't be happier about having a baby with Harry! In fact, let the baby come today!"

"And how would you know?" Dumbledore asked coldly.

"Because _I'm _the baby's father, you bloody old bastard." Blaise draped his arm over Harry's shoulders and pulled him against his side. Harry clutched him desperately. "Don't ever come near my child or the one carrying him or her again," Blaise said murderously. "I'll be alerting my mother of your attempted murder and I swear on every member of my family's lives that if you are not dispatched from Hogwarts by Monday, I will dispatch you myself."

Without another word, Blaise picked Harry up bridal style and stormed from the office. He made sure to slam the door unnecessarily hard as he left. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and started to cry silently. Blaise promised death to everyone he passed as he made his wa y back to the Room of Requirement. He would worry about the whispers and rumors as to why he was carrying the boy-who-lived bridal style later. Harry needed time to think right now.

Just as Blaise passed the library he had to quickly move aside or let the large door hit him and Harry. "Blaise?"

Blaise turned sharply at the sound of his best friend's voice. "Hello, Draco."

"Is that Potter?" Draco questioned curiously.

"It is," Blaise replied honestly.

"Gods, Malfoy, will you go the hell away?" Harry's mumbled voice asked from against Blaise's robes. Blaise chuckled slightly, relieved that Harry was not about to shut down after a man he had trusted with his life for over six years had tried to kill his unborn baby.

"Listen," Blaise said as he began walking again, "I'll tell you later."

"Whatever," Draco muttered as he carefully peered around to make sure Pansy was no where in sight...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__ I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER... J.K. Rowling... *sigh* I only wish she'd share._

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 3**

The Room of Requirement was exactly as Blaise and Harry had left it, though this time Blaise's personal stationary was sitittig neatly on Harry's desk. Blaise silently thanked the room and carfeully placed Harry on the bed once again. The boy-who-lived seemed to break as he sank into the mistress. He clutched his stomach and curled in on himself. "I..." Any words he wanted to say remained stuck in his throat as his vision began to cloud over with unshed tears.

"Harry," Blaise said lowly as he knelt next to the bed, "Dumbledore is a bastard. Don't ever listen to him again. Listen to me now." He gently brushed hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry's emerald eyes pierced right through him. He would stop at nothing to help Harry through this.

"Blaise..." Harry asked softly as he leaned in to the dark teen's hand as it cradled his cheek."... Why did you tell... D-Dumbledore you were the father?"

Blaise gave Harry his classic super-model smile. Harry was momentarily struck dumb. No wonder his mother was the best witch model in the worlds, Muggle and Wizarding. "Heat of the moment I guess. He probably would've opened his mouth to Lucius or Narcissa anyway," he added with a growl

Harry nodded at his reasoning. He uncurled himself and slowly sat up. "When shall we tell Draco?" The idea of Draco scorning their child was both heartbreaking and better than the idea of him denying it. Harry still felt that he would do better on his own. He did not love Draco and never would. Draco, of course, could be present in the child's life, but the title of father would not truly belong to him. Harry wanted his child to have parents who loved each other with every fiber of their being, parents he or she could trust and look up to... Parents who would love him unconditionally with no regrets.

"Whenever you would like," Blaise said as he stood and made his way over to the desk. "You may tell him that I will stand in his place as the baby's father. In fact, the story may best work if it is not varied. Dumbledore believes I am the father, then so shall the rest of Hogwarts if you so wish. I'll help you through this." He readied his stationary.

"Why?" Harry asked with a small voice. "Draco is your best friend..."

"And he will remain my best friend if does not hurt you in any way, shape, or form... As you said earlier, he is betrothed to be married... And I've- well I've always been drawn to you. You're funny, everyone loves you despite your scar because you are such a amazing person, and now you're with child and need some kind of help." He set the paper and quill in his hand back down and went back to the bed. "I'll be here for you even if the rest of the world turns away. Everyone needs someone they can trust whole-heartedly."

"Okay," Harry said with a bright smile. "I would be honored if you would be my baby's honorary father." On a lighter note he added, "Draco would probably have me name the baby Sparticus or Hestia."

"Lucius would never let either of you live it down if his future grandson weren't named in the Malfoy fashion of Old Roman and Greek," Blaise chuckled. He reached his hand out. Harry took it with a smile. "Partners?" Blaise asked.

"Partners," Harry confirmed. "Try and bring Draco here tomorrow after breakfast. I suppose you still want to write your mum, and McGonagall will have my head on a platter if I don't get an outstanding on our next essay. Its three feet of parchment, I might add!"

"Well, good luck with that," Blaise said as he pulled Harry up. He smiled down at the boy-who-lived, "I can help if you'd like, after I'm finished here."

"I'll be in the library," Harry said with a smile as he waved over his shoulder. He left his friend in the Room and prayed his mother would get Dumbledore removed forever... Maybe she could even get him a special room at Azkaban, he thought darkly.

**DrarryTLA**

Ambrosia Zabini was furious. Her pride and joy, the ray of light in her world of darkness, her only son, had just owled her the most alarming news. Dumbledore, her former headmaster and trusted professor, had tried the unforgivable. Oh yes, she thought darkly. Dumbledore would regret the day he had ever messed with the Zabinini name...

After eightteen years and seven husbands, Ambrosia had yet to find a suitor that could replace her son's father. Each divorce only left her with a precious son who would never know a constant father. But throught the upsetting, man-seeking years, Ambrosia had made a few friends... Friends who would bend over backwards with the simple snap of her elegant fingers. She did not need Veela blood to hold men captive and under her trance. She still had many suitors who had power, more power even than the Aurors.

Oh yes, Dumbledore would rue the day...

**DrarryTLA**

"Harry," Blaise whispered softly as he gently shook the Gryffindor's shoulder, "wake up." His heart warmed at the sight of the green-eyed teen's glasses hanging loosely from his face and his hair in even more chaos than it usually was. As soon as he'd owled his mother he had gone in search of Harry in the library. He had found Harry hidden between two rarely used sheleves and fast asleep after a few short seconds. "Harry," he whispered again.

"Blaise?" Harry asked as he groggily lifted his head from the table. Blaise laughed when he saw smudges of ink on the Gryffindor's reddened cheek.

"You must have been working too hard," Blaise teased. He used the sleeve of his robes to wipe Harry's face clear of the ink.

"Must have been," Harry blushed. "I think the day is finally getting to me." He looked down at the Muggle watch on his wrist. "Dinner hasn't even started yet."

"Would you like for me to prepare you another calming drought?" Blaise asked in concern.

"That would be wonderful," Harry smiled. He fixed his glasses and stretched, lifting his arms above his head. Having shed his outer robes when he first started studying, Blaise was awarded with an inch of revealed skin of Harry's stomach as his white shirt followed his arms up. Without thought, Blaise calmly reached forward and placed a warm hand on the tanned flesh. Harry froze as an odd sensation settled in his stomach, a sort of warmth that started at Blaise's hand and slowly began traveling the length of his body. "Blaise," he said softly as his green eyes met eyes of gold. He slowly brought his arms back down and trapped the dark hand on his stomach as its owner tried to pull it away. He leaned forward until their lips were almost touching.

Just before Harry leaned forward to close the gap between them, Blaise pulled back to stand two feet away from the object of his desire. Harry frowed until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Hermione and Ron waved as they took seats on either side of Harry. "Zabini," Ron said with a curt nod when he finally seemed to notice the dark Slytherin.

"Weasely," Blaise nodded back. "See you later, Harry," he said before turning to leave.

"Bye," Harry blushed. Had he been about to kiss Blaise? He shook his head and fought the urge to run after the dark Slytherin.

"I see you've been busy," Hermione chuckled as she watched Blaise leave. Harry had the feeling she knew what would have happened if she and Ron had not shown up. Ron, of course, was as oblivious as ever.

"Yeah, Blaise was gonna help with my Transfigurations essay," Harry smiled. He gathered his quill and parchment.

"I see," Hermione winked. Harry rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Tired, mate?" Ron asked as he dropped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Hermione sensed something odd in her boyfriend's tone. She couldn't place it...

"I've had a busy day," Harry replied darkly.

"Harry, we heard Dumbledore called you to his office," Hermione said with a glance at Ron as she shooed his arm off of their friend. "Why didn't you take one of us? Did you go alone?" she asked firmly.

"Hermione," Harry chuckled despite himself, "you remind me so much of Molly right now."

Hermione gently popped his ear. "Hush with that. Answer my question."

Harry sighed. "No I did not go alone. Blaise accompanied me because he was the only person with me when Fawkes found me. I figured Dumbledore must have needed something dire or I would have looked for you or Ron." His voice took on a cold edge that made Hermione shiver. "Dumbledore will regret today."

"Why?" Hermione questioned as Ron bent to tie his shoe. She sent him a glare he took no notice of.

"I will not tell you anything while surrounded by such a curious-" Harry pulled a large book off the shelf right next to his head, "audience," he finished with a glare at the face on the other side of the shelf. He laughed. "Neville, if you ever intend to eavesdrop properly, you must control your breathing."

"S-sorry, Harry," Neville Longbottom said nervously as he came around the side of the bookshelf rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't meaning to pry, but I couldn't help to hear you mention Dumbledore... And I want in."

"In what?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"In what?" Ron asked next.

Hermione could have hexed her boyfriend into the next week at that moment. She sighed and rubbed her temples to ease away the urge to pull her wand on her lover. "Ron, will you be a dear and wait in the Tower for us?"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"If you insist on not paying any attention at all, you will save yourself from a few powerful hexes I've been practicing by leaving me to be a real friend _alone_ while Harry and Neville are trying to confide in _us_," Hermione said angrily. "Honestly, Ron, you've been acting strange all afternoon! You haven't heard a single word have you?"

Ron crossed his arms indignantly over his chest. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not perfect." With a glare at his girlfriend, Ron turned on his heels and stormed away.

Hermione did not look the least bit affronted. "What were you saying Neville?" she smiled at him. "You want in what?"

"I want in on whatever you have planned to make Dumbledore regret today," Neville whispered lowly. Harry heard a trace of something dark in his friend's voice.

"Why?" Harry asked cautiously. When Neville's brown eyes met his, Harry saw despair and rage that seemed to nearly consume him as his own heart began to drown in the powerful emotions.

"He has hurt my mate."

**DrarryTLA: Oh snap! How was that for a twist you had no idea was coming! Don't ask too many questions just yet, its still an idea-in-progress... And NO, Harry is not the mate in question and neither is he whatever Neville is. Hmm, what is Neville you ask? Good question. I'll try and surprise you with a good one.**

**Tsk... Stupid Ron...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__ I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER... J.K. Rowling... *sigh* I only wish she'd share._

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

Chapter is SHORT... Sorry.

**Chapter 4**

"Mate?" Harry questioned.

Neville's eyes hardened. "That old man has ruined enough lives and I'll be damned if I allow him to get away with taking away the only good thing in my life since Gran died last year!"

"Took away?" Hermione asked as dread settled into her stomach. What had their Headmaster done to upset the once calm and quiet Neville so?

"He better be damn glad his little plan failed," Neville said darkly. Harry could have sworn he saw his eyes flash red.

"Neville, you have a mate?" Harry asked in a final attempt to understand why Neville was so upset. "You're not... human...?"

Neville then smiled brightly and blushed in embarrasment. "Sorry," he chuckled. Harry smiled as he saw the old Neville again. Seeing Neville angry was an odd experience. "I found out this summer. You actually know who it is."

Harry was even more intrigued and curious now. "Who is it?"

Neville smiled even brighter. "It all started when I went to Gringotts to go over the last bits of Gran's paperwork... The deeds to her her properties and such." He smiled again and his face had a healthy glow. "I ran into one of our old Gryffindor friends."

"Who is it?" Harry and Hermione asked in exasperation.

"Lee Jordan," Neville said after a moment's pause for dramatic effect.

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands joyfully. "Neville, that's great!"

"You two would be wonderful together," Harry said brightly. "But when you say 'mate' you mean that..."

"Lee is half Delphian," Neville replied with a sigh. Then his eyes lit up like two brown stars. "And guess what!" He motioned for his two friends to move in closer. They did. "I'm..." he paused again, "We're... going to have a baby."

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed. Her eyes were shining as well. Neville laughed. "Oh my goodness!" She squealed. "Oh! Nevile! Oh, wow!" She pounced on Neville and pulled him into a tight hug. "Wow! How far along? How long have you been with Lee exactly!"

"Hermione, calm down," Neville smiled. "I'm only about a six weeks," he replied. "It actually happened kind of fast... but it feels just... right. Does that make sense?"

"Of course!" Hermione smiled.

They both turned to Harry as he remained silent. "Harry, is something wrong?" Neville asked in worry.

Harry felt fine, of course. At Neville's revelation, though, he oddly started to feel light-headed. Neville was pregnant too? This news was even more proof that Madam Pompfrey was right. Where was Blaise when he needed him? "I'm fine," he said rather weakly. He gave them the best smile he could... Man, he felt really strange.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. The look in her amber eyes clearly revealed that she did not believe him. Neville was giving him a similar look.

"I'm fine, honestly," Harry smiled. He looked at Neville. "What did Dumbledor do to Lee?" His efforts to distract the two worked excellently.

"That bastard," Neville said growing dark once again, "sent Lee to some damn Muggle neighborhood that just so happened to be attacked right after Lee arrived and despite the fact that only the Order knew where this particular Muggle village was."

"So you think Dumbledore knew the attack was going to happen?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I know he was involved somehow," Neville said hotly. "He called me into his office after the Welcoming feast and sent his 'best wishes' to Lee," Neville said with a curl of his lip. "And no one knows that we are together..."

Hermione, Harry, and Neville shared the same suspicious looks...

Something was definitely awry with their Headmaster...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:__ I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER... J.K. Rowling... *sigh* I only wish she'd share._

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 5**

"Where in the ruddy hell are you taking me?" Draco asked in annoyance as Blaise continued to lead him down the same hallway three times.

"Draco, you complain more than a girl," Blaise chuckled as the Room of Requirement's door opened before them.

"So this is where the room's been hiding," Draco said as he lead the way inside.

"You've been to the Room of Requirement?" Blaise questioned. He had only find out about it yesterday.

"I found it by accident a few years ago," Draco replied. Inside, the room had taken the form of a common room with both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. "I really needed a place to think and then it opened up next to me. It had taken the form of my library at the Manor." He sat in one of the three black chairs placed around the fireplace. "What are we doing in here?"

Before Blaise could answer, the door opened and Harry walked in. "Sorry I wasn't here already," he smiled at Blaise. "Hermione wouldn't let me leave until I helped her get the first years back to the Great Hall for lunch."

"It's okay," Blaise smiled. He motioned for Harry to sit down in the chair across from Draco. He remained standing behind Harry and did not take his own seat.

"Potter," Draco nodded.

"Malfoy," Harry said nodding back. Blaise couldn't help but notice how his hands settled on his stomach nervously.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Draco sighed. "What am I doing here?"

"Draco," Blaise started, "Harry has to tell you something that is very important."

Harry straightened up in his chair and took in a shaky breath. "First, you must understand that I am not joking, nor am I looking for help from you." Blaise placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "After a year of... our meetings..." Harry paused trying to decide what to say next. "Well- dammit, this is ridiculous!"

"Out with it, Potter," Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Both of you, just take a deep breath," Blaise ordered. "I am not going to let either you act like damn idiots."

"You're right," Harry chuckled. He inhaled deeply. "Mal- Draco, our last meeting..." He took another breath. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's grey eyes stared at him for a moment. "Come again," he said leaning forward in his chair. He must have heard wrong...

"I said," Harry said softly because he did not want to further upset the Malfoy heir, "I am pregnant."

"Potter..." Draco said weakly. "I feel faint." He shook his head in denial.

Blaise cleared his throat. Draco looked up at him. "As Harry said earlier, he does expect you to help him in any way. He fully understands that you are to be married at this school year's end."

"But, you can visit the baby any time you wish," Harry quickly added. The baby, after all, was not just his. Draco had a right to visit if he wanted to.

"The baby needs a father," Draco added after his eyes landed on Harry's stomach, "but it cannot be me... Father... He would be livid... It would not be safe for any of us..."

"I understand that perfectly," Harry said gaining confidence. "I do not want the baby to have a father who cannot be a constant part of his or her life. I do not blame you, I am no longer angry at you... And actually I found out that Neville is pregnant as well."

Blaise looked at him then. "That's news to me... Who's the father?"

"Lee Jordan, he was from Fred and George Weasley's year. Neville told me and Hermione yesterday in the lirbrary," Harry answered with a blush remembering that he and Blaise had come dangerously close to kissing. Draco noticed the blush but chose not to comment on it. He gave a small smirk that went unnoticed...

"Harry," Draco said then. He stood and made his way over to the Gryffindor. "I'm... sorry." He kneeled down next the black-haired teen.

"For what?" Harry smiled. "I told you I'm fine. I'm not a Slytherin that might try and ruin your reputation... In fact, no one at school needs to know that you are the father."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

Blaise answered, "I have agreed to act as the baby's father in your place. We actually already told Dumbledore that I was."

"Why?" Draco asked when he heard the fury in his best mate's voice.

"He tried to poison Harry in his office yesterday," Blaise answered hotly.

"_Belladonna?" _Draco asked darkly. Blaise nodded. "That bastard." Draco turned and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To have a word with our Headmaster," Draco replied.

"No need," Blaise said. Draco turned around. "I owled my mother yesterday. She replied this morning." He pulled a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. "She's sending the Govenor's tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Thomas Dragoste?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

"Husband number three," Blaise chuckled.

"Your mother has a lot of good friends," Draco said. Ambrosia was the most beautiful witch in all of wizarding Britain and even France. She could have any wizard at her beck and call within first meeting them. If she was determined to have something done, then one could be sure that she would get her way.

"That she does," Blaise smiled. He then grabbed the chair closest to Harry and scooted it closer. "Dumbledore will pay dearly." He sat down next to Harry.

"And Neville wants to help," Harry added with a chuckle.

"Why?" Draco and Blaise asked.

"He believes that Dumbledore had something to do with Lee getting attacked at a Muggle village he was sent to by the Order," Harry answered with a frown. "He knew about their relationship even though they had yet to tell anyone."

"What is Dumbledore up to?" Draco asked.

"I have absolutely no clue, but I intend to find out," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Blaise and Draco nodded in agreement.

"If you need anything from me," Draco said after a moment, "I will help with anything." He looked down at Harry's stomach once again. It was so strange to think that his child was growing there. He then looked over to Blaise. "I am glad you told me... And I am honored that Blaise will be taking my place. He will make an amazing father."

"Thank you," Blaise said with a bow of his head.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry smiled. Draco nodded in return and made his exit.

After he was gone, Harry laughed. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be!"

"Do you feel any better?"Blaise smiled. He scooted his chair even closer to the Gryffindor's.

"I do," Harry sighed. "Loads better."

"That's good," Blaise whispered.

"Thank you," Harry said softly. He chuckled. "I've told you that a lot in the past two days."

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Blaise said gently placing a hand on Harry's leg. "I do it gladly... I would do anything for you or the baby."

"Well, you're stuck with us anyway," Harry chuckled. A blush settled on his cheeks at the feel of Blaise's hand on his leg. It was so warm.

"Not 'stuck' Harry," Blaise said softly as he lifted his hands to cup Harry's cheek, "Attached." Harry closed the gap between them.

They kissed...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**NOTE: Sorry that it's taken such a long time to update! And I apologize about the shortness of this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 6**

Harry's weekend had been a rather eventful one indeed. He found out he was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child, Dumbledore had betrayed him on the lowest level of morality, and he had kissed Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. Needless to say, he was feeling a bit worn out and confused as to how he could feel so wonderful even though he should have been falling apart. He shouldn't have been floating around the dorms that morning while he got ready for breakfast. And for some reason, he found himself randomly smiling like an idiot. He supposed that the promise of Dumbledore's upcoming humiliation and the fact that he was only ten minutes away from seeing Blaise again were the contributing factors causing his good mood.

Harry walked over to Neville's four-poster and carefully pulled back the curtains. Ron was still hopelessly asleep and would probably be late to breakfast, but Harry was pretty sure Neville would not want to miss Dumbledore's crowning moment. "Neville?" he called poking his head between the curtains.

"Harry?" Harry nearly screamed when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Looking for me?"

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper as he turned around and came face to face with a grinning Neville. He was already dressed and ready to go. "I see you're awake and ready to go," he laughed.

"Of course I am," Neville said proudly. "Lee always wakes me up early so we can..." but instead of finishing that statement, Neville's entire face turned beet red. The blush reached all the way up to his ears, so Harry could pretty much piece together the rest of what Neville had started to say. "Well anyway, I'm used to waking up early now."

"I understand," Harry laughed. He was accustomed to waking up early as well, but he was woken up to make breakfast for his aunt, unlce, and cousin. "Hermione should be downstairs waiting for us."

"Excellent," Neville smiled as he straightened his tie. As he turned to head out, his eyes landed on Ron's bed. "He sleeps too much. It's unhealthy."

"I agree," Harry said as he pulled open the door and allowed Neville to head out first. "But what can we do?" he teased. "Ron will be Ron."

"We'll just save the worrying for Hermione," Neville chuckled as they walked down the stairs from the seventh year dorms. And as Harry though, Hermione was waiting for them in the Common Room.

**DrarryTLA**

"The Govenors are coming to breakfast?" Draco asked from his place at the edge of his bed as he tied his shoes. He and Blaise had long since warded the room they shared from prying eyes, ears, and Pansy. Draco was glad he had not ended up paired with the other male members of his house. Blaise was the only one who did not annoy him or try to win him over with petty favors and bribes. In fact, Blaise was the only person in the entirety of Slytherin house that Draco could stand at all.

Said Slytherin looked over at his best friend and finished tying his tie. "They are. It should be a rather entertaining meal."

"With your mother involved, how could it not be?" Draco laughed. He straightened back up and stood from the bed. He eyed Blaise up and down, noticing a slight bounce in his movements. Several times that morning, Draco had caught the dark teen smiling. "Blaise, what's got you so giddy this morning?"

"Dumbledore is going to be taken away for a very long time, so it appears as if today will be a very good day," Blaise answered with a slight shrug. He watched as Draco kept looking him up and down before smiling a huge smile.

"There's no need to lie, Blaise," Draco said sincerely. "If you have a crush on Potter, feel free to just tell me already."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaise said avoiding eye contact.

Draco gasped. "You've kissed him, haven't you?" When Blaise didn't answer, Draco knew he had guessed right. Then he frowned and walked forward until he could put a hand on his best mate's shoulder. "Blaise, the relationship that Harry and I had was simply physical. Neither of us felt or feel any lingering attachments for each other." He smiled at his friend. "You kissed Harry, right?" Blaise finally nodded. "Perfect," Draco said patting his shoulder. "That can be something shared between just the two of you."

"You never kissed?"

"Not once," Draco chuckled at the confused look on Blaise's face. "To be honest, I'm not even sure why we started our little meetings in the first place. I think we met up in the library by chance and ended up in a very heated argument."

"Is this your way of giving us your blessing?" Blaise asked with a laugh.

"Sure," Draco shrugged. After all, he was the Ice Prince of Slytherin and a Malfoy. He wasn't equppied to show to too many sentimental feelings. Despite his naturally cold demeanor, Draco still wanted Blaise and Harry to know he was there for them. He would do whatever he could in the coming months to make sure his best mate and unborn child went unharmed. And Blaise thanked him for his blessing, a thought struck Draco- perhaps he could do even more for Harry and Blaise... "Come on. Let's get to breakfast." He had a Potions Master to talk to.

**DrarryTLA**

Harry smiled once he, Hermione, and Neville finally reached the Great Hall. His smile grew once he saw that Blaise was at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin turned once the trio entered and smiled over at Harry, waving him over to the empty seat he had saved.

"What's Blaise doing at the Gryffindor table?" Hermione asked with a smile and light blush to her cheeks. Yes, even the Head Girl could get flustered by Blaise Zabini.

"Well, it looks like he's saving a seat for Harry," Neville chuckled as they headed to the table.

"Yeah," Harry blushed. His lips began to tingle as they remembered the feel of Blaise's lips against his own. "Hello, Blaise."

"Harry," Blaise nodded as he stood and helped Harry into his seat. Hermione and Neville shared a look with matching smiles as they took their own seats.

"Harry, is there you would like to tell us?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Not at this moment," Harry said giving his two friends a look that promised an explanation later. He scooted closer to Blaise and placed his hand over said Slytherin's as it rested on his thigh. Having Blaise next to him at breakfast was both pleasing and a surprise. Would it be okay to assume that he and Blaise were more than friends now? They _had _kissed, and Blaise was the honorary father of his baby...

But perhaps Blaise was only trying to maintain an appearance after they had told Dumbledore he was the actual father...

Well, for now, Harry would just keep his eyes out for the Govenors and enjoy the rest of breakfast with Blaise at his side. Today was going to be a great day...


End file.
